fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Natsumi Thetis
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Poll page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ice-make:gray (Talk) 16:32, October 7, 2012 ok u can but it shd be proper (talk) 16:48, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Keep it up Hey you are doing a good job and keep that up and who knows you may even win the Best Couple Creator Award. back natsum, let the infoboxes be in the earlier state plz. Just bold the names like in aquario and if one title has a name with more info then the info shd b on the same line like in grultear's ultear's previous affiliation. (talk) 09:27, October 17, 2012 (UTC) notice well natsumi i'll do max. possible but u can also help me. i'll b out this week so take care of the wiki (talk) 05:41, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Changed the section Hi. :) . Yes, I changed the 'personalities towards each other' to 'relationship'. I guess it sounded better that way. I'll contact an admin about it, since I didn't think about asking for permission. Sorry. :) Thanks for pointing it out. WingCastle (talk) 07:29, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Dude... hey, why is grayza so far down? Jerza is weird cuz Jellal is what? 6 yrs older? and gray is just a year younger. I don't really buy the whole Gruvia thing, Juvia is way too clingy for Gray, she fits better with Lyon, he's just as clingy...Rashio (talk) 18:02, November 6, 2012 (UTC)Rashio GrayZa Well, i guess that's true but they have blushed a lot ever since they were kids. I think it was good that atleast you agree with me, if you didn't i usually show something like this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=kC0efhwf4G0 it's awesome :) well if we're doin like that then Natsu and Lucy hasn't really shown love just really good friendship. Rashio (talk) 21:19, November 6, 2012 (UTC)Rashio Hello .. A little help please? HI !! ''' '''I just want to know how to make a signature ..Thanks fo the help .. DesCresLi 021 (talk) 02:48, November 10, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 surprise with work Congrats....U r the best Couple creator. Yay......but i request u that can u make badges for best couple... with each bage having different images of characters.It must have single characters. Sry for the delay. Can u tell me whom shall i mak the rival creator. http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ice-make:gray/Wiki_edit_month (talk) 11:34, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Shugo Chara Hi! Yes, I do watch Shugo Chara, although it was about two years ago since I last watched an episode. P.S. Could you please remove the pics on Dia? I'm not going to use it anyway, and I think only admins can remove pictures. Thanks! :) [[User:WingCastle|'WingCastle']] [[User talk:WingCastle|'Talk Page']] Again Congrats Seeing ur edit quality and activeness i have made u a chat mod.Although no one chats but its ur first step into the administration.Plz add ur details in the chat mod page about ur time zones and joining time. About teams and guilds plz suggest me some names and their work.I ve thought some of their work- Guilds *couple pages *rivalry pages *Images and Galleries Teams *prevent Vandalisation *Grammar Correction *Update (talk) 08:55, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations I just want to congratulate you on becoming a Chat Moderator. And becoming the Best Couple Creator. :) Your contributions are really valuable to this wikia. [[User:WingCastle|'WingCastle']] [[User talk:WingCastle|'Talk Page']] THANKS !! ;) Hi ! Its Me Again .. This is My prefered Customized Signature !! Thanks Again ;) Hi .. I decided .. * Background : Yellow * Frame: Dark Pink * CHibis : Natsu And Lucy * Links: User:DesCresLi 021 Thanks again .. I will wait .. Hope to see my signature soon .. ! ;) The Text Color .. TY ;) I prefer Dark Blue .. Thank you !! ;) Thanks Thanks about the signature !! I liked it a lot..? DesCresLi 021 (talk) 05:08, November 25, 2012 (UTC)DesCresli 021 Umm .. Read it .. The explanation is in here Umm .. about the question mark its an exclamation point .. I didnt know that I type is an question mark.. I mean I Liked it a Lott !!!!!! Its unique! Umm .. About the signature .. ( I dont know how to use it .. ) And how can I copy the category "Sig"? DesCresLi 021 (talk) 13:54, November 28, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 Wow !! Congratulations!! Wow !! Congratulations about beeing the Chat Moderator !! Keep it up !! :D DesCresLi 021 (talk) 13:04, November 30, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 Re: About the Sig and My Profile .. Sure No Problem .. !! Just go .. I'm letting you the permission .. :D DesCresLi 021 (talk) 13:32, November 30, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 Re: Signature .. :D Hi !! Thanks !! DesCresLi 021 (talk) 03:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 Guilds and Teams Hi Natsumi~ Just find out that you and Dynasty have the same ideas as me. So, according to my survey, I think the following guilds/teams should be founded... #A guild that improves the articles in the wiki. #A team that accept fanon requests to create the articles. #A guild that provides quality images for the wiki-though we are lack of image providers at the moment. I'm thinking of names for the guilds/teams but I don't really have any good ideas. So please inform me if you have any questions or suggestions about this. Btw, I think a discussion is needed to think the names of the guilds/teams. So reply me! --Laven 07:51,12/6/2012 Membership Hi Natsumi~ You're now a member of the Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Update Complete! Team. Thanks to Dynasty and me :P (well...she makes the templates while I type the text), our team page is completed at last. Type on your user page to get your member badge. So now, you, Wing , Dynasty and me are the Mages of the team. Who do you want to be the team leader? Wing and Dynasty say it will be you or me. So....you may decide. Please leave a message on my talkpage to let me know your decision. xD --Laven 05:58,12/10/2012 Hmm..... Hi Natsumi~ You also did a good job on making the talk page for the team. Both of us have same thoughts, huh? :P Hmm...have to work hard on the application form. Can't decide who will be the team leader? Never mind. Let's decide it xD Hope we can meet though. --Laven 03:16,12/11/2012 Badges Natsumi u r given to make badges for admins, chat mod, technician and if possible the awards.plz contact me for this purpose (talk) 12:36, December 11, 2012 (UTC) re:why The actual motive was for this pagee http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy_Tail_Couples_Wiki:Update_Complete!_Team#Guild_Mark i have now made a new template i.e. u can see that it is only for teams. u can change the standard color (talk) 18:47, December 15, 2012 (UTC) come to chat (talk) 18:52, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:New Main Page Thank you ^______^ and alright. I'll change it. Thank you for suggesting. Re: Avatar Hi Natsumi~ It was found by FallenShadow in deviantart. Here's the link: http://graypapaya.deviantart.com/art/Time-mage-Ultear-288911886 -- Srry Natsumi i m having my exams till 25 feb so till then i suppose i won't be able to do much but as i return i ensure u that we'll come out with a great stratedgy. If possible cum to chat now (talk) 13:09, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Back I'm back natsumi and i hope u r as well. So lets discuss the new plans sooner the possible.Plz reply 12:01,3/6/2013 12:01, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Your WONDERFUL Guild :D Umm.. Hello Natsumi.. I just want to say that I've wanted to join your guild.. I already put a topic on Imaginators Talk Page. Hello and Have a good day~! Arvee100smart D'ya need somethin' ? 13:24, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Can you do something more easier? But don't worry, I'll even do the Gruvia and Nalu Job :D 14:41, March 8, 2013 (UTC)